evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucien Justus
"Even when things are black and dark? When you can't see the stars anymore? They're still there. Shining light on everything down here. We just have to look for them." -Firewall Identity ' Alias:' The Saint D. O. B: '''2/11/1992 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''New York City '''Occupation: Student / Vigilante Power (If DNA Alternate): Power Theft (Life Force Absorption; Chronokinesis; Superhuman Strength; Invisibility; Force Field Generation) Personality Lucien can be explained in three attributes; endless compassion, generous selflessness, and patient strength. Between his faith in a universe based on love, and his hope for human dignity and compassion, Lucien does not feel compelled to do the right thing; he feels inspired to it. He believes that he can impart a little light into the life of everyone he meets, and so he does not hesitate to help in any and every way he can. That he does so at expense to himself in one form or another is not a hindrance; it is a boon. Lucien believes that generously offering his time and energy, his sweat and blood, brings out the best in him. He believes that everyone has a desire to do better, and to make things right, and that giving everything he has to this calling gives others permission to be generous too. This leads to his final attribute, and the one that makes his compassion and selflessness possible; patient strength. At his core, Lucien believes. Lucien has faith. Lucien has hope. He draws his strength from this, and he endures. His strength is understated, gentle, and unassailable. Despair cannot claim what faith has built, and doubt cannot erode what hope sustains. History Early History Lucien's father was Swiss, and his mother was Italian. They were married and moved to America the year Lucien was born. What neither of them realized until too late was that the very first time they touched him, he had taken their powers. Lucien did not know that from his mother he had absorbed the ability to heal, and from his father, the ability to fly. They raised him even more joyful, believing that he had taken their curses from them, not realizing that he now possessed them. Lucien himself never used the powers, completely unaware of their presence. When he was six, his parents brought him to two friends of theirs. Their friends also had abilities, and Lucien's parents told them that he could take their curses away. They eagerly gave him their Photokinesis and Weather Manipulation, and called him a miracle. This got Lucien interested in faith, and that year, he convinced his parents to take him to a Catholic Church. Throughout the rest of his childhood and teenage years, Lucien worked to become an Altar Server and, now, he hopes to one day be a priest. Mentored by a priest named Callahan, Lucien picked up the last ability in his arsenal from this man he respects. Father Callahan had Precognition until Lucien took it from him. An Extraordinary Discovery Through an extraordinary accident, Lucien became aware of his gifts. Training under former vigilante hero Doctor Joseph "Traveler" Provost, Lucien developed and honed his gifts, and learned basic self-defense. Doctor Provost gave him a priest's cassock, and Lucien dubbed himself "Saint." He began a holy crusade to purify New York City, standing as a shepherd to fight off the wolves, and as a judge to condemn the wicked. With this divine commandment, the Saint became a well known vigilante in New York City. His fame took a sharp climb when he single-handedly averted a subway collision. Sacrifice and Prophecy Of course, while the Saint seemed to be a symbol of hope for the people of New York City, life was particularly hard for college student Lucien Justus. An encounter with Building Twenty Six agents would have killed him without the timely intervention of another gifted boy whom Lucien had never met before. The boy was killed, but not before passing on a prophecy. "You're going to do miraculous things, and save a lot of lives. You have to do these things, do you understand me? That's your story. You're going to be a saint. You may not want to do it, and at times, it will feel overwhelming. But you have to do it because people are going to come to count on you. You're going to be the greatest kind of hero, and bear the greatest kind of burden." Though Lucien was inspired by the boy's sacrifice and prophecy, he was also deeply depressed to watch someone die for him. Lucien met a student named Ravyn Halliwell shortly after the attack, and he unwittingly told her how her friend had been killed. Though she was greatly depressed by this news, Lucien found that comforting someone else about the attack made it easier to deal with. Crisis of Faith During a routine patrol, the Saint watched a woman dive off the roof of a building. He rushed to save her, but despite his best efforts, she still fell to the ground. The Saint immediately applied his healing gift to mend her broken body, but during the process, accidentally stole her gifts. While initially stunned, this led to a much deeper crisis of faith, as Lucien could not use his faith to explain the theft. This has led Lucien to doubt himself, his holy crusade, and even his faith. The Nemesis attacks on Washington created unrest everywhere, and the Saint took it upon himself to lay the fears of his city to rest by publicly cracking down on crime. However, despite his best efforts, riots erupted in New York City. Without his former gifts, Lucien was unable to stop a trainwreck, and instead, he took to rescuing the victims and punishing the looters. Crucible With the mass rise in crime that followed the riots, the Saint felt demoralized. After weeks of fighting the criminal uprising, the Saint became exhausted. It was at this time that he met his inspiration, Firewall. The older vigilante inspired him once more, and together, they saved the residents of a burning building. Meeting Firewall allowed Lucien to reflect on his intentions as the Saint. Visiting his family in Zurich for the new years holiday, Lucien was present for the Apocalypse attack by the Nemesis agent Rei Suzuki. While Lucien intitially attacked her as the Saint, he shifted tactics quickly to contain them both in a force field. She struck him with lightning as he offered himself as a sacrifice to save Zurich. Rei relented, offering to spare the people if he could save her sister from Nemesis captivity. As they parted, the Saint told her that she was not a monster. With assistance from an American secret agent, they succeeded in saving Rei's sister, Izumi Suzuki. Patron Saint of New York City The encounter in Zurich deeply affected Lucien. He realized that, where before he had seen monsters, there were only victims, suffering in ways he had not seen before. He decided that fighting violence with violence was not helping the people he had assumed the responsibility to help. Lucien resolved to turn his holy crusade on crime into a calling for the souls of the people. He would be an example, an archetype of hope, rather than violent thug in a mask. He began exactly one year later as the Saint, stopping high school student Michael Pattel's shooting spree at the Hillcrest High School in Queens. He spoke to Michael, learned of his pain, and comforted him until the police came to take him away. Skills *Bikram yoga, combined with high-intensity interval training consisting of cardiovascular exercises have granted Lucien reserves of stamina to fuel his gifts. He has stepped up his preparations and intensified his training since Zurich, honing his body and his mind. *Daily sparring lessons with the former vigilante Traveler has given Lucien moderate skill in the the Keysi Fighting Method. He has stepped up his preparations and intensified his training since Zurich, honing his body and his mind. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)